After the Triumph
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Kim and Bonnie rest for the night after detaining Veruca, but will the peace last long? Be sure to read up to Chapter 33 before reading this MD&T one-shot.


**This MD&T one-shot revolves around events immediately happening after the arrest of Veruca. So be sure to read up to Chapter 33 before reading this fanfic.**

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, Tara, or any other KP character mentioned in this one-shot. All these Kim Possible characters are created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. All rights of the show belong to Disney alone.

**  
I also do not own South Panola: school or mascot.**

**Once again, I do not own Veruca Salt or Charlie and the Chocolate factory. All rights go to the book's author, Rohald Dahl. **

**I also do not own Caitlin Cooke of 6teen. All rights belong to the creators of that show. **

**This fanfic is rated PG for brief rude humor. **

Setting: Room 305, Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller's Room.

Time: 12:45 am

As the handcuffed mess of Veruca was paraded out of Kim and Bonnie's room, Mrs. Rockwaller and James and Anne Possible breathed a sigh of relief. The monster that had tormented their daughters for four years was gone.

Kim and Bonnie was still in a jubilant celebration over that cheer captain's arrest and expulsion from the squad and school.

Yet, they still cannot get over the dank smell of Veruca's piss on poor Tara and Caitlin. Officer Hobble, who just came back from taking Veruca away, had a couple of sleeping bags just in case something bad like this would happen to the girls. He was still in the police uniform

"Here you go, girls." Hobble said as he laid out the two sleeping bags. One would be next to Kim's bed and the other would be next to Bonnie's bed, just to make sure that Veruca's accomplices don't strike back a second time at them.

"Thanks, Officer Hobble." Bonnie said as she gave the Global Justice handcuffs back to Kim. "Hopefully, with Kim and you on our side, Veruca's cronies will not lay a hair on Tara or Caitlin."

"You're welcome, Bonnie." Hobble said in his famed Irish-brogue accent. "I'll keep a watch outside the door."

He closed the door to the two heroes' room and kept a vigilant eye in the hallway for the rest of the night.

Tara, finally realizing that she had enough of the piss water in her hair, decided to take a brief shower. While in the shower, Tara was able to get rid of the awful smell, but she cannot get rid of the four years of the awful memories that Veruca had heaped upon her, Bonnie, Kim, and the rest of the squad.

Caitlin did the same as well.

Now that their hair was cleansed of all of Veruca's urine, the two good blonde cheerleaders stretched their bodies and yawned. Tara slept on the ground to the left of Kim's bed while Caitlin slept to the right of Bonnie's bed. Both of them immediately went to sleep.

The only lights that remained on were the two lamps in the middle of the walkway. Both Bonnie and Kim were discussing about what was going to happen for Game 2 and how many yards "Unstoppable Stoppable" would gain against South Panola.

"I bet," Bonnie said as she was holding two fingers to her forehead, " 'Unstoppable' Stoppable would pick up, say, 150 yards against South Panola!"

"No, no, Bonnie, I bet," Kim laughed, " Ron will pick up 250 yards against the Tigers!"

Both girls laughed silently as to not disturb their two embattled friends.

Then, Kim looked at the time on the alarm clock. It was now around 1:05 am. The cheerleaders needed to get some sleep before the all-important Game 2.

"Good night, K." Bonnie said as she rested her long brunette hair on the hotel pillow. She turned off the lamp on the right side.

"Night, B." Kim said. Her long red hair finally came to a rest on the sheets as she turned her hand on the switch of the left lamp and turned it off.

So here rested the two cheerleaders who took down the most vile and disgusting cheer captain of all time in their beds, dreaming of leading their beloved Mad Dogs to a Game 2 victory.


End file.
